


【坂银】3Z后续脑洞（存档）

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 重口味天雷慎入。生子/涨奶/产乳/R18我只是来存个档的别的地方没有发表……）





	【坂银】3Z后续脑洞（存档）

**Author's Note:**

> 重口味天雷慎入。  
> 生子/涨奶/产乳/R18  
> 我只是来存个档的别的地方没有发表……）

/爽文/

天气变冷，已经给自己裹上风衣大褂的银时每天上下班都不肯脱外套，穿得比谁都厚实，看起来也挺臃肿的。有人问起的时候只是回答自己是易感冒体质，要是少穿一件可能就会中招，病倒的话就一发不可收拾了。

为什么不肯脱衣服他自己比谁都清楚，前两个月发现自己怀孕后正好赶上秋末时节，现在正好可以用厚重的衣服来掩饰自己的腹部…还有因为怀孕而胀大的胸部。只是为了避免让职员室的人说闲话。

难得去公司里找坂本，裹得跟个粽子似的实际上今天温度并不是很低，太阳出来了甚至还有点热，一路冒着汗挺到总裁办公室，开门进去后立刻将自己身上的外套脱了下来，抱怨着：“今天怎么这么热，早上快零下的温度下午怎么快二十度了。”

坂本听见熟悉的声音，惊喜地抬起头望过去，立刻丢下手上的工作绕出去将他搂在了怀里。一手揽着他的后背，另一只手轻轻抚上他隆起的小腹，小心翼翼地将他引导去了沙发边上坐下。

“怎么不告诉我一声你要来？”坂本亲昵地吻上他的鬓角，“穿这么多真是辛苦你了…我待会儿就下班了，今天可以早点回家陪你。本来想在短信里告诉你一声的，没想到你直接过来了。”

“偶尔给你个惊喜我还是可以做到的。”银时回答得轻松，脱下所有外套后只剩里面一件宽松的毛衣，扯了扯衣领让风灌进去凉快一下体温，“怀孕真麻烦，我什么时候能待在家里不去学校了啊，职员室那么多双眼睛盯着，很可怕的好吗。”

“再忍耐一段时间，到六个月的时候我就向学校帮你请个假。”坂本温柔地抚摸着他的肚子，侧过头去和他碰上嘴唇接吻，幸福感溢满心头。“今天感觉怎么样？还有哪里不舒服吗？有好好吃午饭吗？”

“虽然还是有点想吐，但是比以前好多了。”银时打了个哈欠，“小家伙够折腾的，偶尔有点腹痛，其他的没什么，午饭好歹吃进去了。”

坂本吻着他的唇角以示安抚：“辛苦了。”

银时丢了个怨怼的眼神过去，“知道我辛苦了下次做就戴套，要不就别内射。”

坂本笑道：“啊哈哈哈，这可不行呢。”

“我总觉得我快藏不住了，别的老师都问起我最近是不是长胖了。”即使穿了很多衣服显得身材臃肿来掩饰腹部的弧度，但还是有点牵强。银时抚过小腹，掌心摩挲着隆起的弧度，“毕竟都五个多月了。”

“其实被发现也没什么，”坂本道，“我就是怕你在学校磕着碰着伤到哪儿了，因为我不在你身边没法儿好好照顾你。”

“我哪有这么脆弱…”银时反驳。

怀孕这件事情来的突然，之前做了很多次都没什么事，五个多月前在总裁办公室里来了一发后就突然怀上了，直到发现妊娠12周以前还断断续续做过不少次但孩子没怎么样，真是惊险。

知道银时怀孕后的一个月内没敢碰过他，直到周期稳定下来过后坂本才跟他做了两次。

回到家后。

尽管怀孕了也仍然负责做饭，坂本工作比他辛苦，银时不能什么事情总让他做。习惯了作为人妻的生活，脱掉外衣后系上粉红色的围裙，凸出的腹部显出了该有的轮廓，银时在厨房切菜。

总是喜欢从身后环住他的坂本在沙发上躺了一会儿后便踩着轻轻的步伐来到了厨房，伸出双手蹭过腰间两侧环过小腹，轻柔地隔着围裙布料抚摸着他的肚子。在他耳边嘶语着:“呐银时…我今天忽然有点想做…”

还没等银时回答就解开了他的裤腰带，指尖轻划过光滑的臀瓣，掐上皮肉后迅速从底下绕到前端握住他的性器慢慢撸动。边吐息着边碎吻于红透的耳根，银时闪躲一下，表情带了点羞涩。

“喂你能不能别…呃、嗯啊！”被操过很多次的小穴一有反应就开始分泌肠液，下身有些轻飘飘的同时又被突然插入穴中的手指惊到，银时拿着菜刀的手忽地一抖，慢慢将它平放下来。

“有点热吧？”坂本吻着他的耳后，低沉的嗓音十分魅惑，“把毛衣和裤子都脱掉吧，就系个围裙，让我进去。”

低声骂了一句流氓，却在不由自主地解开围裙，慢慢脱下毛衣后赤裸的上身一览无余。因为怀孕而涨大的乳房轻微颤抖了一下，暴露在空中的腹部轻轻抵在灶台边缘，亲手为他系上围裙裹住小腹后，坂本的手在胸膛摸索着，抓住乳房后在手心里轻轻揉捏着。

“…啊，银时，胸部比之前更大一点了。”坂本有些惊讶地说道，却让银时感到羞耻感爆棚。手指挑逗套弄着乳头，另一只手的手指还在下体里开拓扩张。“我听说孕晚期的时候胸会更大一些，你现在还在中期就有B罩杯了啊…待会儿高潮的时候会不会产乳呢？”

银时咬牙，面上泛起潮红，“混蛋…不要这么若无其事地说着让人害羞的话啊！哈啊…呃、嗯！辰马…动作快点，都是你的错…我反应上来了，嗯啊…快点扩张完了插进来…唔！”

坂本很满意他的反应，将三根手指抽出后解开皮带，勃起的阴茎抵在他光滑细嫩的臀上。银时托着肚子稍微往后退了一步，主动抬高臀部让坂本进入，后者也很配合地扶着粗大的阴茎在穴口边上打转，等到银时出声催促的时候还没让他说完就忽然用力插入。

“嗯啊啊啊！”在家里就没有任何顾虑地放开嗓子叫了出来，银时喘着粗气，眼神有点飘忽。深深顶入的巨物直冲花穴深处，弓着腰趴在灶台边上，挺直腰板翘着后臀被坂本的性器插到了最深处。“呜…呃、呃啊！哈啊…嗯、嗯！”

“感觉还好吗？肚子有没有很难受？”坂本关心地问道，虽然行为看起来莽撞却还是在深深地担忧着孩子的安全。他慢慢地在银时体内抽插了起来，扶正他的身体让他站直，阴茎直立起来贴在后穴里，自己逐渐开始顶起了胯，卖力地抽送了起来。“菜还没切好，继续吧？”

银时薄弱地呻吟了几声，眯着眼睛吐露出喘息，冰凉的指尖摸上刀柄，艰难地切起了菜。“哈啊…唔…呃、嗯！深、深一点…再进去一些，我想要…呃…呜！”

自身的性器挺立起来贴在圆滚腹部的弧度边上，根部的红色逐渐蔓延至顶端。坂本应了他的请求逐渐加快了顶胯抽送的速度，用力地捅入最里面时能听见银时舒爽的高吟，扬了扬嘴角调情着，骚话满天飞:“银时，你怀孕之后跟我做的时候总是比以前更主动些了，虽然不知道为什么，但是我很高兴呢。——这副淫荡的模样只有我能看见，心血来潮地想问一句，知道现在正在操你的人是谁吗？”

肿胀有料的乳房被人狠狠揉捏着，变大的乳头被两指捏住稍微用力地挤压着，乳尖似乎有点湿润。湿热的舌头直直地舔过自己的后背，顺着脊椎骨的线条一路往上，不禁打着颤。银时口角溢出唾液，晶莹剔透的液体黏牙拉出银丝，急促地呼吸着呻吟道:“嗯啊啊！辰、辰马呜…！是辰马…辰马在操我…哈啊…嗯！呃！”

“那…我是谁？”坂本回到他耳边咬上柔软的耳骨，“很想要吧？一直说着不要内射其实比谁都要喜欢体内被射入滚烫精液的感觉吧？…我知道的喔。你在想什么，你的身体都会告诉我。今天也要内射吗？想要的话…就你喊我名字求我吧，银时。”

“辰马…！哈啊！辰马呜…是、是我老公…嗯啊！”银时的羞耻心总会一次性在坂本面前点燃，在做爱的时候被他榨干得一点不剩。咬牙顺着断断续续的字句，勉强将菜切完才放下刀，瞳孔涣散到有些不对焦。“我想、想要…呜…呃！啊、啊啊啊！求你…辰马、求、求你操我…射进来！”

感到心满意足的坂本温柔地吻上他的颊骨，舌尖舔舐滑行，又加快了抽插的动作。寻思着他的菜也切完了，也可以换个姿势了，便一把抽出阴茎抚慰了一下，轻轻地将银时翻了个面，对上他的视线时看见眼底尽是茫然。

失笑两声用两个轻吻安抚了一下他，解开围裙后将他打横抱起来到卧室里的床边轻轻放下。身体陷入柔软的床垫中，张开了双腿，穴口湿淋淋的，银时有些虚弱地伸展着四肢，随后搭上腹部的手轻微地感受到了它的震动。惊喜地道，“辰马，它动了。…你摸摸。”

坂本期待地伸出手抚上圆鼓鼓的腹部，微微的颤动让他变得更加兴奋。“…真是好孩子呢。我们刚刚做的这么激烈，估计是打扰到他了吧，啊哈哈哈。”一条腿压上床沿，扶着深色的阴茎再次进入银时的后穴，抽插的动作方便多了。

忽然停下抽送，银时下意识疑惑了一声。坂本还未抽出阴茎，只是往里面推了进去，再俯下身去亲吻着他隆起的腹部。平滑的表面没有妊娠纹，嘴唇擦过的时候一路顺滑。搂住银时的后背，重新揉捏起了一边乳房，已经流出了点汁液，坂本张嘴含住有些硬实的乳头，舌头搅动着舔舐。敏感点被袭击只剩孱弱呻吟的银时喘着气，“嗯、嗯啊！哈…唔…！”

乳头忽然被用力地吮吸了起来，银时猛地睁大眼睛，呻吟变得急促高调起来。坂本巧妙地边含着他的乳头便用舌尖留下道道炽热的证明，唾液残留于柔软的肌肤上，再重新运动起下身，阴茎在肠道里滑动，不断又迅速地撞击着他的最深处时，似乎有什么液体从乳首喷出，跑到了坂本的味蕾上。

“啊哈哈…真的有乳汁呢。”坂本咽下喉咙，眼中闪烁着兴奋的神色痴迷般地舔着他的乳头，“真是淫乱的模样…这样的银时我也很喜欢呢。没想到怀孕之后的性爱更加刺激，有很多母乳呢。”

不知道是被什么冲昏了头脑，坂本跟平时有些许不太一样。比以往还要用力的挺入让自己逐渐进入性高潮，银时深深地陷进床垫中，被迫后仰的双腿张得很开迎接坂本的冲刺，主动伸出的舌尖和他深深地交缠着。不再揉弄胸部的手转而托住他的双臀两侧，愈发疯狂地插到更深。

不管怎样隆起的腹部在做爱的时候就这么摆在自己面前实在是太夺人视线了。存在感过于强大而导致自己没法儿忽略，幸好性事激烈却不觉腹痛，只是有时候不小心被压到便会产生些许痛觉。身上的汗液和体液融在一起，分泌出的乳汁也打湿了身体各处，溅到了肚子上，乳房轻微地颤抖晃动着，周围沾满了喷涌出来的汁液，让他看起来更加诱人，引人发狂。

“好、好深呜！哈啊…好爽…”每次做爱时自己的模样如同坂本所形容的那样，淫糜浪荡，怀孕之后在性爱中向坂本索求的比以往更多，相互磨合的两个人在身体上简直是最佳的伴侣。双手无力地抬起抵在坂本的两肩前，津液源源不断地从口里流出，银时不由得收缩肉壁吃紧坂本粗大的阴茎。

秘穴的最深处也十分柔软，每当异物的龟头顶上那部分刺激到神经时快感冲上心头引导着性高潮，银时没有空隙讲话，嗯嗯啊啊的音节千篇一律却每一声都很色情。后穴湿到不成样子，黏糊糊的白色液体到处沾在肌肤上，穴口被阴茎插入着，画面十分淫糜。

“我想射了。”坂本喘着气道，“现在开口吧，银时，开口求我射在你里面。——很想要吧？”

“哈啊、嗯！啊、啊啊呜！求你…嗯啊！求你了，射、射在我里面…快一、点哈啊！”翻滚出来的泪水打湿了脸颊，伴着哭腔的呻吟销魂万分，却又感觉沉浸在快感与痛苦中。“求…呃啊！哈、哈啊！”

“既然你都这么说了，那我就恭敬不如从命了，啊哈哈。”低下来的嗓音十分性感，坂本再一次用力操入后便射出了滚烫的浊流，填满了肠壁内，小腹倒是没什么变化，依旧很有弧度，只是银时一个挺腰，肚子往上顶了顶。自身的性器也早已喷射出了精液，溅在坂本的衬衫上。

“好孩子…我们换个姿势。”听见银时一声开始变得甜腻的软吟后，坂本舒出一口气，抽出阴茎后将银时小心翼翼地翻了个身，让他跪在床上，双膝深深地陷进去。

圆润的肚子垂下，抵在床单上隐隐作痛，却被身后的快感充分地覆盖住了。瘫软无力地撑在床上，揪紧了皱成一团的床单，抬高的臀部被坂本托住后再次插入了阴茎。刚才射进去的一发精液流了出来打湿在床单上浸成神色，湿哒哒的穴口向下淌着粘稠的水液，粉嫩的穴口再次被进入。

花穴的最深处再次被龟头狠狠地顶到，仿佛全身的力气都被抽空，从腹部传来的感觉和心头连在一起都让自己觉得哪里奇痒无比。面向床单的性器不断地吐着白浊，银时几次呼吸窒息一瞬，急促地交换吐气，放声浪叫着坂本每次往内插入的高潮快感：“嗯啊啊！啊、啊啊！哈…呃！要、要坏掉了…呜呃！全身都要坏、坏掉了、呃、嗯啊啊！”

“爽吗？呐银时，虽然一直都很被动，但是你看你果然还是很喜欢跟我做爱吧。”坂本愈发狠戾地顶入，将快感持续不断地带给逐渐意识模糊的银时，五指抓紧他白皙的臀瓣上留下浅浅的红印，每一次撞击而发出的水声无论呻吟有多高亢都无法被掩埋住。一只手绕过腰侧摸上他的腹部，乳汁和精液黏在了手掌心一同覆盖住光滑的肚皮，“这么说起来你的受孕率其实没有很高呢…之前做了那么多次都没有怀上，突然间就怀孕，老实说让我也有点不知所措啊…因为忘了还有生育这回事。”

“呜…哈！啊、嗯呃…你想说什么？”坂本说话肯定都是带有目的性的，银时觉得自己快要飘起来了，后穴被人狠狠地操弄着，腹部上被覆上的宽大掌心传递着温热的体温。

果不其然，坂本即刻便诚实地答道：“等小家伙出生之后，我想争取在产后第一次性爱中一发就中。”

“混、混蛋！哈啊…嗯…”银时没力气骂人了，被操的时候本来就没有什么闲心。

“我知道你怀孕很辛苦，这也不能吃那也不能吃吃什么都吐，还要生产…但是，”坂本的语气忽然揉进了几分卖乖的委屈之中，边迅速抽插着边用他良好的肺活量不带喘地说话，“我愿意照顾你。银时，你现在这个样子跟以前真的很不一样…我很喜欢，所以等他出生后，我想让你再一次怀孕。”

而后迅速补充道：“而且我真的很喜欢小孩子。”

银时发出呜咽声，带着时不时强行停下的喘息，“呜…哈啊！呼…呃、呃啊！真、哈啊、真是敢说啊蠢马！到头来还不是、嗯、嗯啊啊！那里不行…啊、啊！还不是为了满足你自己…呜…！“

“…虽然是可以这么说没错啦。”坂本低笑两声，“但是银时你啊，不也很喜欢小孩子吗？”

“嗯啊…！哈…切，别在这大言不惭，有本事的话你哈啊…啊！如果你办得到的话、呃、呜！”这已经相当于一种应允了，银时总是很别扭地答应坂本某些难为情的事情，拒绝的次数其实真正数起来屈指可数。不敢说出口的是自己虽然觉得怀孕十分麻烦又辛苦，但每当自己抚上隆起的腹部时心里的那种满足感和幸福是根本难以言喻的…只能变相答应。

“这可是你说的喔，银时。”坂本抽送着便又在他体内射出了一发，再次填满了他的腔壁，满满地注射了进去，饱含着性欲与爱意。“到时候可不要埋怨我又让你怀孕，我会很无辜的，啊哈哈。”

差不多从他体内退出，想再换个体位的坂本给银时喘了口气的时间，自己坐在了房间内一处全身镜面前的轮滑椅上，顺手撸着自己的性器，转过头来喊道：“呐银时，过来这边做吧。…能走吗？”

银时双腿发软，扶着墙壁挪动过来，似乎在安抚腹中的小家伙安分一些，来到坂本跟前后看见他直立起来的那根深色泛红的粗大阴茎后立刻明白了他的意图。绕到他前面停下，握住他的阴茎后对准了自己的穴口后慢慢坐下身去主动让它插进自己的身体里，仰躺着靠在坂本怀里低喘着气。

再次被抓住的乳房被人捏在手里，经过一番玩弄和挑逗后似乎又肿胀了一圈，即刻喷出来的是母乳。自己坐在他身上后阴茎整根没入，不用动都能被顶到最深处，潮红色的面颊高烧不止。稍微扭动一下腰肢都觉得心痒难耐便会想要更多，但实在是没什么力气了，银时羸弱地呻吟着。

封住他的嘴唇堵上他喉间的呻吟，缠绕而行的舌尖疯狂般迷恋地舔舐着彼此，汲取着各自口中的味道。揉搓着白皙胸部的手不断挤压挤出乳汁喷射流淌下来，划过腹部的弧度和轮廓，艰难地动了动腰自己动起来时欲仙欲死的低吟让自己迷失了心神。

偏偏这个时候还要被坂本提醒一句，“银时，你看前面，镜子里面，现在的你是一副怎样淫荡却又让人着迷的姿态。…但是我真的很喜欢这样的你，应该说是不管是什么样子的你，都是我的挚爱。”

坂本的手从自己身后绕过来抚摸着他的腹部，眼神里尽是化开的温柔。

随着身体的摆动而颤抖着的乳房比没做之前更圆润了，粉红色的乳头带着点点水渍，被打上了色情的标签。银时勉强睁着眼睛看向镜中淫糜的自己，轮廓绝妙的腹部圆鼓鼓的，肚脐眼的形状也刚刚好，直立向前的性器顶端还在往外吐着污浊。

“哈啊…呜！嗯、嗯啊！”面色的潮红也被自己悉数收入眼底，银时觉得十分难堪，看着镜中的自己这副模样还在不断地发出色情性感的呻吟，最后一丝羞耻心被完全碾压。

“辰马…哈啊…呃、嗯…”羸弱地叫唤着他的名字，银时迷糊不清之中低头看了一眼自己的小腹，还有五个月就要出生的孩子…坂本是他的父亲，也是自己的伴侣。

内心动摇着，搭上坂本原先就覆在自己腹上的手，跟他一同抚摸着这个孩子，感受着胎动。

“银时，你看，他动了。”低沉的嗓音却饱含着满满的温柔。

下体后穴内的骚痒感还在持续，之前射出来的精液快要全部流尽的时候却又再一次地被填满。舒爽瘫软地呻吟一声，无力地靠在坂本怀里，夹紧了他的性器。

“这是我跟你的第一个孩子呢。”坂本靠过来吻上自己的面颊。

那么刚刚那番不知羞的话其实是可以理解为想要第二个孩子了，银时轻轻舒着气。

“…笨蛋。”

……

第一个孩子出生后大概在医院里躺了一个多月，产后短时间内暂且还有些虚弱，被医生警告最好不要发生性关系的坂本委屈巴巴地在银时身边照顾了他将近三个月，才等他终于恢复完了。

完全不记得自己之前莫名其妙答应过坂本什么，银时寻思着自己坐月子这段时间也挺久没和他做了，就答应和他滚上了床，那一晚上不知道发生了什么反正坂本比平时还要更加卖力。

在那之后的两个月里坂本因为太忙就没怎么和银时做，自己开始出现干呕嗜睡等妊娠反应过后银时才彻底想起了自己之前胡乱答应了那家伙什么玩意，赶紧跑了趟医院果然拿回了妊娠8周的化验单，等坂本回家的时候一脚咚上他旁边的墙壁，“到底怎么说才能表达我此刻的心情呢，果然还是先揍你一顿比较好吧混蛋色情毛球——？”

化验单被他一扔飘到了地上，坂本还没看清楚那上面写了啥就差点被银时胖揍。及时止住是因为心里泛起一阵恶心，当着他的面干呕的银时捂着小腹弓下了腰，坂本幡然顿悟。

“…你怀孕了？”坂本满脸不可置信，却又好像在意料之中，搀扶着银时将他搂入怀中。“如果没猜错的话，刚刚那个是…医院的化验单吧？多、多久了啊？”

“两个月。”他闷在坂本怀里，“说你有本事你还真就…啊，烦死了。”

“我果然很厉害啊？”  
“少在那沾沾自喜。”

“啊哈哈哈，是你答应我不能怨我啊，银时。”坂本无辜地笑笑，将他搀扶到沙发边上坐下，手覆上他如今尚且还平坦的小腹，感受着里面又有个新生命，“小家伙在房间里睡觉吗？”

“嗯。”银时靠在他肩头轻声回应道，“刚刚才哄好，小鬼真是麻烦啊。”

“啊哈哈，别这么说嘛，孩子们都很可爱的。”坂本笑道，掌心摩挲着他的小腹，“你看，现在你肚子里不是还有一个小鬼吗？我很高兴喔，银时。”

银时仰头吻上了他，手搭上他的手背，跟他一起抚摸着自己还没有什么明显弧度的小腹。

“我爱你。”坂本搂住他的后背，在他耳边低语道。


End file.
